


A Strange Gift

by Dadryna Azadrunz (Violyd)



Series: Marvelous Misadventures of the Worlds Tiniest Ordinator [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyd/pseuds/Dadryna%20Azadrunz
Summary: After so many years living under the temple of the tribunal, hidden from prying eyes, Dadryna Azadrunz, the last known Dwemer, receives an odd present for a birthday she almost forgot she had.





	A Strange Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AeAyem! Iliah is her OC and I’m glad I was able to write her in my story ^w^ //I’m so sorry I forgot to even mention this in a note when I first wrote these! 
> 
> But please go check out aeAyems work! She is an amazing writer. 💕

There was a knock at the door as the child like being looked up from her studying, today's subject being a half assembled automaton she was trying to fix. But her attention immediately drew to the door. “Good Morning Miss Illiah!” called the girl going to the door leaving her pile of work to the side for now, she didn’t need to hear the voice to know it was her, she was always here to greet her at this hour, before her daily routine. Usually she would find the hand in her armor ready for the day, but for once Illiah came in civilian clothing. Dadry gave a small smile. “oh! Do you not have work today?” she asked trying to peak behind the womers back, she was hiding something. 

“Lady Almalexia asked me to spend the day with you. And there is something i would like to show you… come with me.” the womer brought her hands back in front of herself, revealing that they were actually very much empty. But this was perfect enough for the smaller mer as that gave plenty of room for her to grab it and follow her friend. Iliah was leading her down a few corridors and Dadry was quick to pick up the pattern, they were heading towards the barracks, perhaps illiah just had yet to suit up. 

“so tell me how your studies have been going? Almalexia informs me you have been studying the history and paths of the Ordinators? Correct?” Iliah asked looking straight ahead, trying to keep her face somewhat obscured from the child's view. Despite hands apparent skill for remaining composed in all situations. Iliah was no such master of emotion and her expressions tended to give her away… it was very fortunate in most cases she wore a mask. But today she did not have this luxury. 

Dadryna blinked up at the Hand curiously and gave a nod. “yes, i been reading lots a books about them. It’s all pretty interesting, still a little unsettled seeing my uncles face everywhere, but i suppose it’s just a memorial to him.” she said skipping a bit. Iliah was a doing her best to hide her proud smile for a moment… she wanted this to be a surprise. she was horrible at keeping secrets, and this was the best one she had been keeping for a little while. Just one more door and. 

“Okay Dadryna, close your eyes.”

“why? It’s the barracks?”

“do you trust me?”

“yes?..”

“then close them please….”

“okay…”

With that the child obeyed and iliah lead her inside the barracks and into the armory. Iliah was grinning from ear to ear…

“alright Dadryna, you can open your eyes now!” Iliah declared stepping out of the way to give Dadryna a full view of what she had brought her for. It was a set of armor, with a familiar mask and emblems, identical to those emblazoned onto the guards all around the city. With only one significant difference to the child. it was exceedingly small. 

Dadry’s eyes lit up in wonder giving a very curious look to Iliah then back at the armor, pointing silently at it for a moment as if looking for permission to go forward and touch it. Iliah nodded silently in approval. 

“go ahead, lady almalexia had them crafted especially for you… ah! Here let me help you’ve never worn armor like this before. ” with that iliah helped remove the pieces from the armor stand and put them onto the tiny mer, until all that was left was to put on the mask which the child held in her hands studying the face curiously. 

“now remember, this is a sacred set of armor, it was blessed by Almalexia herself, and was crafted with delicate care as she would decree. You must wear this with pride and I want you to keep in mind the responsibilities of every ordinator. Remember when bearing this suit you must honor almalexia with your actions, in mercy and in faith-..”

“it’s beautiful, but why did Almalexia make this armor for me?” the child asked curiously a little confused but none the less grateful and surprised for such a wonderful and unexpected gift. The hand smiled patting her head. “it was my request… I… Lady Almalexia told me it was going to be your birthday today. I wanted to give you special gift, also Almalexia says that depending on the mission you’ll be allowed to follow me out of the city as my shadow. Oh I’m sure you-” the womer had to stop as she got tackled in a grateful hug by a very very tiny ordinator. 

“sigh happy birthday Dadryna.”


End file.
